


Your Blood is of the Finest Wine

by The_Mighty_Bugg



Series: Victorian Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood Drinking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Bites, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), lance is from the victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Bugg/pseuds/The_Mighty_Bugg
Summary: "Keith never understood the meaning of love. Love was just two people that found attraction in one another and fucked, and that was it. Names changed and written down on a document that is stored away in a filing cabinet, collecting every dust particle it can find.He never understood why it was so important for people to find it either. Millions of dating apps, swiping, licking, and scrolling through simple post and photos. People that automatically determine if they find you attractive enough to waste their time with.Keith scoffed at the thought, people were so cruel. No one actually loves someone. It just something that people say to make themselves happy with themselves. A band-aid over the gaping wound that’s called life. Something to distract you from the horrible truth of this unforgivable terrain."





	Your Blood is of the Finest Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone my name is Haylie and I just started this account :) This is my first ever work of any sort of writing. However, some of you may know me from my art account on Instagram @fanartist_willis_  
I hope you guys like this! I am definitely going to make more works in this series so stay tuned.  
And yes KLANCE WILL NEVER DIE TO ME!!!  
*  
Here in the story there is some angst with talking about Keith's past but there is nothing crazy. It talks a lot about loneliness. There is also smut, so you have been warned.

Keith never understood the meaning of love. Love was just two people that found attraction in one another and fucked, and that was it. Names changed and written down on a document that is stored away in a filing cabinet, collecting every dust particle it can find.

He never understood why it was so important for people to find it either. Millions of dating apps, swiping, licking, and scrolling through simple post and photos. People that automatically determine if they find you attractive enough to waste their time with.

Keith scoffed at the thought, people were so cruel. No one actually loves someone. It just something that people say to make themselves happy with themselves. A band-aid over the gaping wound that’s called life. Something to distract you from the horrible truth of this unforgivable terrain.  
Keith shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweater and made his way to the super-market. The unforgiving snowflakes biting at his cheeks, hands, and neck. He wasn’t expecting it to snow tonight.

As he approached the doors, they slid open. The metal of the door creaking as it slid across the floor showing its old age. There was a wet floor sign by the entry to warn guests of the water puddles from the snow. The blue florescent lights shone bright and agitated his eyes. Keith always hated these kinds of lights. It reminded him of hospitals, sickness, and death.

He came here for one purpose and one purpose only. The man just wanted something sweet. Wine. Keith loved the taste of wine. The way it smoothed yet heated his body with every swig. Wine to him was a delicacy and he learned to appreciate all the different types that there is to offer.  
“Haven’t seen you in a while sweetheart, how have you been?” an old yet familiar voice asked from behind him with an offered hand, forcing Keith out of his thoughts. Keith turned around and saw Lucy, the manager at the supermarket. Her family has owned this place for many years, and she’s determined to keep it that way. The stubborn old woman would make sure of it.

Keith smiled as he released his hand from his sweater and grabbed her offered hand. He grabbed her delicate hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. “Good evening Lucy, you look as darling as ever”. He said with a smile. She scoffed and flicked her wrist at him as she chuckled. “Oh, you and you’re kind words, that’s why you’re my favorite”.  
Keith chuckled and put his hands back in the warm caverns of his pocket. “I’ve just been caught up in work and have been moving around a bit” he said as the woman gave him a concerned look. “Has that boss of yours been treating you better?” she asked. Keith thought for a moment on how to word what he was going to say. “Yeah, in a sense” he smirked. The man found out quick that Keith was not one to mess with. He smirked again at the thought.  
Lucy raised a brow and chuckled. “Alright I won’t ask why or how because I know you like your privacy” She said as she walked behind her counter. “Now go on and get what you were going to get, I won’t trouble you anymore”. She said with a content smile.

“You are never a bother Lucy” Keith said as he made his way to the familiar wine aisle and began to look at his options.  
The aisle was always pleasing to look at. The neatly stacked columns and rows of decorated bottles. All in different shaded of red, pink, and white. Each bottle crafted and branded for its own signature look.

Keith examined one of the sections.

Chardonnay? Eh, overhyped. Moscato, Pinot, Rose wine, Merlot, Cabernet Franc…

Ah! There it is. Syrah. In Keith’s preference this was the most adequate of wines. Of course, it never met his expectations of the wine he had from the time he went to Italy. Nothing beats the perfect spice of the red wine he savored while lounging around with good people he just met. It was still one of his fondest memories. But this will do in the meantime.

He grabbed the bottle and examined the date and the gold lettering it had around surrounding the dark bottle.

“You know your wine”

Keith looked up abruptly to see a tall broad man not five feet away from him. His soft Hazelnut curls delicately curled around his sharp cheek bones. He had subtle freckles splattered across his tan skin, and blue eyes that screamed ‘LOOK AT ME!’. He had broad shoulders and his tight black sweatshirt snug nicely around his biceps and forearms. Leaving nothing to the imagination~. How the hell did I not hear him coming! Keith thought to himself as he looked the man up and down.

The man seemed to notice Keith examining him and he shifted under with a slight smirk and undeniable confidence in his tone. “I apologized if I disturbed you” he apologized as he stepped closer to Keith.

Keith blinked for a moment as the beautiful man in front of him approached closer.

“O-oh no you’re fine, you just startled me is all” Keith said as he clutched the bottle close to his chest. The man in front of him hummed in approval. He held out his hand and smiled with a smile that shone. Keith’s never seen such a smile. “The names Lance, and I apologize for startling you”. Keith examined the hand and shook it hesitantly. Most people never even batted an eye towards his direction.

Keith noticed his hand was soft to the touch. It felt like the finest silk ran through his fingers and the warmth Lance radiated from himself engulfed him. Yet, he also had a firm and dense feel to it as well. How could one be so strong yet so soft and delicate. “Holly shit man, your hands are so cold. You need to sit by a heater or something.” Lance laughed as he slowly separated their conjoined hands.

Keith almost whimpered as their hands separated. Almost.

“Ha yeah, it’s freezing out there tonight” Keith chuckled under his breathe, and subconsciously scratched the back of his neck.

There was an awkward moment between the two of them. As Keith didn’t know how to continue the conversation, he merely chose to just look at the bottles. He could feel the heated gaze Lance had on the side of his skull. Keith shivered.

“Syrah eh, that’s one of my favorites too” Lance offered as he slowly tried to make conversation. Keith dares to turn to him and took a deep breath.  
Woah this man screamed confidence.

GET IT TOGETHER KEITH!! COME ON HE’S WAITING FOR YOU TO TALK! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU GOT THIS FUCKING GOD IN FRONT OF YOU DO SOMETHING!

Keith snapped out his thoughts, determined to keep speaking to him.

“Yeah I love the taste of it. Most people don’t like it because of the spice and bitterness in the taste but I think that’s what makes it.” Keith smiled at the bottle them looked to Lance.

Lance never once looked away. After Keith’s remark, his eyes lit up.

“Me too! And most of the people that say that are beginners at drinking wine” Lance said with a laughing huff.

Keith nodded in agreement. He wasn’t good at being social.

“Say you never told me your name” Lance pushed on as he softly looked at Keith. His smile never faltering.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my names Keith” Keith stated as he pointed to himself.

“Keith eh, well it’s nice to meet someone that really knows their wine…You don’t see that that often around here in a small town.”  
Keith smiled appreciatively. For some reason he really liked this one. He wanted to get to know him better. Not to mention he is majorly good looking.

“So, Lance is it?” Lance shook his head in agreement. “Well Lance why don’t you tell me more about yourself”. Keith said with a slight smirk.  
Lance mirrors the smirk and his eyes seemed to have darkened.  
“I would like nothing more”  
*  
The two of them spend the rest of their shopping trip together walking aimlessly around the aisles and talking about whatever they wanted to know. They varied from where they lived and how they ended up here in this small town.

Small touches were exchanged, and blushes burned. Neither of them caring if anyone else was watching.

As the two of them checked out. Lance with some ice cream and his own bottle of wine, and Keith with his bottle.  
They both went back out to the unforgiving snow-covered parking lot.

“Say…Where did you park? I’ll walk you to your car.” Lance said as he looked around aimlessly at the mostly empty parking lot. His breath was shown, and the foggy puffs of air disappeared as quickly as they came.

It was quiet out here. The snow stealing any offered sound and muffling it. The blue aura of the moon seemed to have highlighted Lances skin, and Keith could have sworn he was glowing. The soft snowflakes started to gather at his soft, long, eyelashes and the tops of his curls on his hair.

Keith noticed he hadn’t spoken yet and he quickly shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Oh, I didn’t drive, I walked…I wasn’t expecting it to snow” He said as he quickly saw Lances smile disappear.  
“What! You walked in this weather! What the hell Keith”. Lance chuckled in disbelief. “I don’t know why I’m not surprised though. You seem to be the stubborn type”.

Keith jumped when Lance shouted. Why did he care if he walked or not? No one ever cared what happened to him. But he chuckled at Lances last remark.  
“Wow, barley met you and you already know me so well.” Keith said sarcastically as he smirked up at Lance.

“Oh you would be surprised mullet, I can read people quite well” Lance said proudly as he straightened his back and puffed his chest.

“Mullet?” Keith gawked as he grabbed a loose end of his hair by his pale face. “What you don’t like it?” Keith said with playfulness in his tone.

“Dude that haircut would be cool, like three decades ago” Lance laughed as he grabbed a loose end near Keith’s amethyst eye and softly tucked it behind Keith’s ear.  
Keith felt his cheeks heat up at the small remark. He hasn’t been touched by another person in so long that he forgot how good it felt. To just have simple human contact. Lances hand felt so warm and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“But for you, I’ll make an exception. This look really compliments who you are.” Lance finished with a soft smile. He hesitantly put his hand down away from his cheek. He didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to make Keith feel uncomfortable in any way.

Keith hummed in appreciation at the remark but was disappointed that lances hand was away from his face.  
Keith then was determined to get his hands on Lance and vice versa.

“Say why don’t you come over for bit, have some wine, and I’ll take you home afterwards, so you don’t have to walk in this weather.” lance simply suggested shrugging his shoulders.

Keith was a weak man.

“That sounds nice”  
*  
“This is where you live!?” Keith exclaimed as Lance pulled up to his driveway to a cabin mansion. The house was hidden from the public eye and was only shown if one knew where to look.

Made sense though, the drive to the house consisted of so many twists and turns in the road and was almost at the top of a mountain...hidden in the tree line, though, of course.  
“Yep, I had it custom built when I first came into the country” lance stated quite casually, as if it was nothing.  
Keith was still in awe at the beautiful structure ahead of him as Lance told him to wait in the car while he got out. He opened Keith’s door and reached out his hand in offering. Keith turned his gaze away from the mansion hesitantly and was met with those ocean eyes that he already fell for. He felt his cheeks heat up and put his hand in Lances and smiled.

As they approached the front door, Keith noticed the vines and vegetation that once grew along the walls. The snow covered the tips of the trees and the bushes surrounding the front. The late-night stars and glow of the moon made everything shine as if he was in a winter wonder land.

The dead branches and vegetation seemed to welcome the snow and seemed to sparkle and glisten as if welcoming Keith.  
Drawing him in.

The front door was what Keith called. HUGE. It towered over them in the shape of an archway with intricate designs of twists and twirls. The door handles consisted of grape vines that were fermented to a shine and swirled around in complicated knots. The door seemed to be made of thick oak that was dark in age.

Keith stomach churned, was this even real. He was in a shitty supermarket meeting a nice guy and ended up in the man’s mansion.  
He felt intimidated and small. This was too much, TOO MUCH! What was he doing here? He barley even knew the man that clutches his hand. He feels misplaced and insignificant and-

Lance tightened his grip around his hand, as if he felt Keith internal turmoil. Keith looked at those soft eyes and he felt at ease.

They both made their way to the living room. The decorations mostly consisting of blue furniture. Despite how big the house was, the decoration was at a modest level. Enough to fill the emptiness but not too overcrowded.

There was a long couch complimented with a coffee table. A fireplace in front of it, along the wall, as well as a small bar to the left of the fireplace. A large window showed the view of the forest covered in snow and the soft snowflakes making their way to their new home on the windowsill. The moons light leaked in the room and created subtle shadows along the room.

“I see you like the color blue”

Lance chuckled as he approached the small bar. “What gave it away?” he smiled as he grabbed two wine glasses and opened the freshly new bottle of wine.

Keith settled on the couch as Lance came back to his side and handed the drink. Keith immediately felt at ease and he forgot all the doubts he had.

They both continued to talk and every once in a while, swig at the dark substance in their hands. Until finally Lance was just too involved with the man before him.  
“Say, can I ask you question.” Lance set down his wine at the coffee table and turned his body more towards Keith.

Keith mirrored the action and set his wine glass down as well. “Shoot” he said simply.

“Do you believe in folklore?” Keith cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion.  
“Like do you believe in demons, werewolves, witches…?” Lance pressed on. There was a silent moment between the both as Keith thought.

Between the constant foster homes and seeing the ways of how crazy and cruel life can be, he wouldn’t be surprised at all if there was something out there. His father, as well, always told him stories about the supernatural before he passed away. Always told them how vampires were the conniving ones and to always be on the lookout. He always ended story time, however, with a chuckle telling Keith he would always be there to protect him.

Sadly, he isn’t here protect him anymore.

Keith would always go out and try and find clues and hints when he was younger. Try to find something, anything, that even resembles supernatural. He brought back a shiny rock one night and claimed it was a rune stone witches used for their spells. His father laughed and told him he did an amazing job. Keith always loved the feeling of making his father proud.

Even when he went in between homes, he’d still go out looking, searching, for anything. It was the only thing he had of his father left. He had to keep that connection alive.  
Keith scrunched his nose at the though and adjusted his position and crossed his legs under him.

“Don’t judge me, but I actually do…”

“Oh really?”

“Yes! I mean I have seen a lot of shit in my life to where I wouldn’t be surprised. My old man also believed in those things; he would spend a lot of time researching.” Keith chuckled at the pleasing memory. “Besides there is some truth to every legend, otherwise there would be no stories” Keith simply stated as he settled back into the soft folds of the couch.  
Lance just simply smiled at him and raised a brow.

“How would you react if you ever saw something of that sort Keith?” Lance said coyly. Keith didn’t know if it was the way Lances voice went deeper or if it was the glint in his eyes. But he shivered at the thought.

“I don’t know truthfully but… Like I said I wouldn’t be as shocked. Why is there something you have to tell me Lance” There was a daringness tone in Keith’s question. Was Lance really something different. I mean it would make sense the man had something about him that Keith couldn’t quite grasp, but he couldn’t get enough of it.

Lance just sat and kept starring at Keith with that damn smile.

After a moment of silence, Keith suddenly grew a little bolder. He leaned the top half of his body forward and leaned in near lances ear. Hot breathe fanned over it and Lance twitched at the sensation. “Come on now baby don’t be shy” Keith leaned back to gaze at Lances face. The fireplace was the only source of light currently, and the warm flickers of soft light painting across lances face, made the scene that much more intimate.

Lances eyes glazed over and suddenly Keith’s heart spiked. Lance clutched Keith’s arm that he was currently supporting his weight on. All the while, Lance never looked away from Keith’s face.

Keith yelped as the taller man pulled him into his lap and dug his face into the crook of his neck. Keith gasped softly as he felt the man below him wrap his arms possessively around his waist. His fingers leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake.

“Your heart is beating so fast Keith” Lance hummed approvingly in the crook of his neck. Keith couldn’t help but card his hand into the soft caramel locks to try and keep himself grounded.

“Are you afraid of me?” Lance whispered against his soft pale neck.

The question lingered heavily in the air and for some reason Keith wasn’t afraid. He barley even knew the man, yet, he felt safe. The way Lance clung onto him and asked for reassurance. Firm yet hesitant enough to where if Keith wanted to leave, he could.

Keith tightened the hand he had in Lances hair and shook his head ‘no’ against Lances neck.

“I need to hear you say it sweetheart” Lance warned.

“No, I’m not afraid Lance…I trust you” Keith spoke in a whisper that only Lance could hear.

Suddenly, Keith felt something hot slowly move its way up his neck. Lances tongue was soft, and Keith shivered as he felt his body heat up. Keith bit his lip to help stifle a whine that was crawling up his throat. He tightened his thighs around Lances thighs and Lance clutched his shirt tighter as he attacked his neck.

“You smell so good baby” Lance said lowly as he moved a hand up to his skull and grabbed a good chunk of his ebony hair. He forcefully pulled it back so his throat was bore to him. Lance hummed as Keith let out a drawn-out moan from the sudden control Lance had over him.

Lance licked a long strip up the column of his throat and Keith adams apple bobbed at the sensation and shuddered loudly.

“Fuck~”

Keith could feel the heat travel down his abdomen, as he desperately clung to Lance and panted heavily.

Lance wanted nothing more than to sink into the flesh of his neck. His blood smelled so tart yet, so sweet and Lances mouth watered at the thought. But he would never want to hurt or scare Keith.

Not yet.

Lance tugged at Keith’s shirt, silently asking him for permission to take it off. Keith quickly released Lances hair and pulled the piece of clothing over his head and threw it carelessly behind him.

Lance stopped for a moment and softly ran his hands up and down the pale expanse of Keith’s chest. Taking note of his hard-puckered nipples. Goosebumps riddled his skin wherever Lance made contact.

“You’re quite the find, Keith” Lance commented as he slowly dragged both his hands down, across the plane of Keith’s chest. Keith panted and his cheeks turned pink at the attention he was receiving. He never once had this much contact with someone before and his mind was moving a million miles per second.  
-  
The most he’s ever done with someone was hold hands with one of the boys at the foster homes. Michalle was his name. Him and Keith were never chosen for adaption. Always were judged quickly because of their anger and temper issues. They both would sleep in the same bed sometimes when it got particularly lonely. Whisper stories and times when they had someone that cared for them.  
Broken.

That’s all they saw from them. Keith found comfort that he wasn’t the only one broken. That he wasn’t the only one that fate decided to completely abandon. Broken shards just left to be swept under the table and forgotten.  
He never knew what happened to Michalle. Keith was sent to another foster home and he wasn’t there. Simply to never be seen again.  
-  
“You’re not bad yourself” Keith panted as those possessive hands kept exploring him. The said hands eventually made their way down to the small of his back and stayed there.  
Lance hummed and leaned into Keith’s jaw, nuzzling the soft skin and teasing his lips around Keith’s mouth.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance continued to tease by softly kissing the corner of his mouth, and Keith caved in. He grabbed Lances jaw softly and they both bore into each other’s eyes. Amethysts meeting sapphire.

Their lips came together, and it was gentle and new. Keith has never kissed someone; was always afraid he wouldn’t be enough, and they would leave him right then and there. But Lance just kept it slow. Lance would do something, and Keith would reciprocate.

He tasted the sweet and bitter parts of the wine and a bit of mint. Keith couldn’t get enough of the taste.

Eventually Keith started to get the hang of it and decided he wanted more.

“lance” he simply whispered in between kisses, and Lance knew what he wanted.

The hold Lance had on Keith tightened and their bodies were pressed together tightly. Lance gently bit his bottom lip and Keith gasped from the sudden change. Lance immediately put his tongue in the warmth of Keith’s mouth and started to explore.

Keith felt himself melt, simply letting Lance take control and taking what he had to deliver. Keith didn’t realize he was being pushed back against the couch, his head softly landing in the plush pillows of the couch.

Lance slotted himself in between Keith thighs and wandering hands trailed from his back to the underside of his thighs and held hid leg close to him. They eventually had to part for breath and Lance was quick to go back to his neck. Slowly making his way down to his collarbones.

Keith wrapped his arms around his shoulder to hold him in place as he hit a particular spot just above his right pec.

“Ahh hah”

Keith couldn’t help but release the noise, he’s never made that noise before.

He felt the smile on Lances lips as he kept at the spot, simply licking and sucking on the pale skin. Surely making a mark, and Keith couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Lance made his way down and continued to explore every curve and dip of his pale skin. He saw the scars that laced his chest and frowned at the thought of Keith being hurt. He didn’t want Keith to be hurt anymore. He wanted to hold him close and protect him from this god forsaken world.

Lance subconsciously held Keith tighter at the thought.

“Keith” Lance panted softly. He slowly raised his head and looked at the beautiful human below him. His face was painted in pink from his blush and his pants came out quickly. His eyes were glazed, and soft beads of sweat were already starting to shine below his brow.

Lance couldn’t stop the hand that came and tucked a loose strand from his hair from his eyes.

“Tell me if this too much okay” Keith nodded slowly and closed his eyes and turned his head softly into the cushion; in preparation for the overflow of sensations to overcome him.

“Hey…” Lance subtly grabbed his jaw and softly forced him to look at him. “Look at me, only me.”

Keith opened his eyes and whimpered under Lances harsh yet soft gaze. Lance leaned down to his lower abdomen and slowly started to leave open mouth kisses along the v-line of Keith’s stomach.

Keith keened and shut his eyes as his stomach trickled in excitement. He then heard a soft growl, and he shot his eyes open. It sounded animalistic and Keith’s heart skipped a beat as he saw a soft glow eluding lances eyes.

Something in the atmosphere shifted, something sinister, something ancient. He wasn’t sure if it was from the moons light that flooded in the room or the light bouncing from the fireplace. But that was not normal and oh god h-

“Ahhhhh! Lance!”

As Keith was growing in fear Lance cupped his clothed length and started to rub teasingly slow in distraction. Keith flung his hands back behind him and clutched the arm of the couch.

He was barley being touched and yet he was so worked up. Pulled and stretched out like a rubber band ready to snap at any moment. He raked his nails through the fabric to try and grab anything.

Lance kept applying pressure to his length and kept leaving open mouthed kisses and nips at Keith’s love trail. Smiling along the way as he saw Keith’s reactions to his touch. God was Lance already addicted to the sweet noises that left him. Every whimper and moan. Every flex of muscle and twitch. All so addicting.

Lance lifted his hand from where he was applying pressure and Keith whimpered in disagreement.

“Don’t worry kitten you’ll get what you want, but just know~” Lance leaned up towards Keith and kissed underneath his jaw, licking the pulse below. “I’m going to make you beg for it, make you feel so good you won’t want to leave~” he nipped at the pulse causing a drop of blood, just a tease, to come out and lance lapped at it as if he would starve. “I’ll make you feel so good you’ll only know my name, forget your pain and forget this cruel world. I’ll take care of you Keith. Like you deserve to be treated.”

Keith moved his hand over his eyes. Its too much! The sensations and feeling are coming in tidal waves. Wave after wave shoving its way through Keith’s walls. Breaking down a piece at a time, slowly but surely.

Lance grabbed his hands with one of his and pinned it above his head. The strength of just one hand taking the breath away from Keith.

Lances other hand slowly migrated its way to Keith’s pants and fiddled with the button and slowly undid the button. He then pushed it down along with his boxers, and just like that.

Keith was exposed. Exposed under those eyes, that gaze, those hands, exposed under Lance.

Keith gasped as the cool air from the mansion engulfed his body, the only heat coming from Lances body. For a split second it was gone… and Lance was back with nothing on.

Nothing but that tan caramelized skin on full display. Broad shoulders sheltering Keith from the cold. Muscles flexing with every little movement made.

Keith really should focus on how that was even humanly possible, for him to leave and reappear in a blink of an eye. But he can’t.  
He can’t when those warm big hands trial down his thighs and cup his ass just right. When his breathe puffs hotly against his lips.

Keith kisses him and wraps his arms around him once more. And god if he wasn’t feeling good then, he surely was now. The contact of skin on skin was something more. Something personal and more than just pleasing. It showed vulnerability, Something Keith was not comfortable with, but was displaying it in front of Lance full force.

Lances hand found its way to Keith’s cock and grabbed it gently, wrapping his hand around the base.

Keith Keened. Breaking their kiss and bit his own lip roughly, threatening to break through the fresh layers of skin.

Lance slowly started to pump his hand, spreading the precum around and using it to make the slide smooth.

“L-lance hah~ oh god!” Keith moaned

Lance just started down at him and Keith shook below him, trying to get away from his gaze. His legs twitched and shook. He wrapped his legs around Lances waist and dug his heel into the small of Lances back.

Lance groaned and started to pump faster, flicking his wrist everyone in a while to add to the stimulation.  
Keith loved every second of it. The way Lances hand was firm and gentle. The way Lances confidence soared and the way he dominated Keith in every way. He was being taken care of.  
-  
Keith was never taken care of after his father passed. He was thrown from home to home, never finding stability. Never shown affection during those times. He felt like he was just a whisper in the loud bangs of life. Something no one even took a second to think of. Someone that was just a nuisance to others. Just another lost boy.  
He learned the hard way you couldn’t trust what anyone would say. People would make so many promises…so many.

Yet he never seen one fulfilled. Was only needed when it benefited someone else. Thrown off to the side the second he wasn’t needed anymore.  
All he wanted was love, and every time someone showed a glimpse of that to him, he offered himself to them. Willing to bend over backwards for them. Hoping, praying that they would stay just this once.

AND EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME HE WAS LEFT!

Alone~

Left broken and shattered and thrown to the side.

So, he built up the thickest walls known to man. Built brick after brick. Rising the wall, making it thicker and thicker every day. Never allowing anyone to even approach his wall. Not even get a glimpse of it.  
-  
Lance was breaking it…his wall. Lance was the tidal waves coming and hitting the wall over and over making it crumble and chip.  
It terrified him, terrified him more than anything. But as Lance was holding him close, it felt as if he was protecting him, like he was something delicate and worth protecting. His hand pumping faster and faster tipping Keith over to the edge, and finally pushing.

“LANCE!”

Keith screamed as he came. Hot white spurts painting in between his and Lances chest. Keith twitched as his orgasm passed through him. Electrifying every nerve and muscle he had to offer.

Lance kept pumping his softening cock, milking him completely until he was sure Keith couldn’t give up anymore. Keith’s cum painted his knuckles and Lance brought up the substance to his mouth and suckled at it. Licking and savoring every drop.

Keith watched him as he licked, his tongue lathering up everything it can find and leaving nothing behind. He gasped as Lance came crashing down against him and met his lips.  
The kiss was more desperate and hungrier. Both wanting even more.

Lance was pressed up against him once more and Keith can feel his hard length against his ass and thighs. He moaned in between the kiss as he felt Lance start to thrust his hips in between his thighs. The friction and stimulation of having hid length so close to where he really wants it was torturous.

“Lance please baby, please! Hah I need it”

“I’ll take care of you kitten” he sighed heavily as he started to trail his finger down to the entrance of Keith’s hole.

Keith broke the kiss and made his way slowly from his mouth to his ear lobe, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the way. He did so in encouragement as he braced himself for what was to come.

Lance disappeared for another split second. If Keith didn’t have his eyes open, he wouldn’t even be able to tell he left. Lance was pressed back against him, his slick finger swirling around the entrance. He slowly pushed it through, Lance keeping his eye on him to see if he had any signs of discomfort.

As Lance kept pumping his slick finger in and out, Keith let harsh breaths and ‘hah’s leave his mouth as he felt his walls loosen and tighten around his finger. Lance then added another and started to scissor to loosen the tight heat even more.

“I’m going to add a third, this should be enough” Lance whispered softly as Keith kept at his ear. He felt Keith nod in agreement and slowly added the third. All three of them stated to move in sink, in and out, nice and slow. Keith’s cock started to grow hard again as he felt the smooth sensation.

Lance then slowly removed his fingers and shifted to kiss Keith a chaste kiss to his lips. That was the only warning Keith received as he felt the head of Lances cock enter him. His entrance going tight at the intrusion. Keith threw his head back at the unfamiliar feeling and let out a drawn-out moan.

“Oh god” he huffed.

Lance just snickered, the bastard.

He slowly entered Keith’s tight hole and slid inside inch by inch. Lance scrunched his nose in concentration, as het tried to control himself from not pushing in all the way quickly. He felt Keith contract around him, and he groaned in pleasure as the wet heat surrounded him perfectly.

“Fuuuuck kitten you’re so tight” Lance moaned with a heavy breath as he finally bottomed out.

They both stilled for a long moment as they just basked in the moment. Keith was slowly adjusting, a little tinge of pain present, but it was welcome. The way Lances cock filled him so nicely, he felt warm and content to just stay this way. Until he wanted more.

“Lance” Keith sighed as he shut his eyes in concentration, trying to get the cock inside him to finally move. “Move…Please~”

“I’m sorry baby, what was that?”. Keith could hear that fucking smirk as Lance cooed him and nuzzled his jaw tauntingly.

Keith snarled. “Lance, I swear to god if you don’t move I-”

Lance covered his mouth with his hand gently, cutting Keith off. He then leaned up, and Keith’s eyes widened. Lances eyes were glowing a faint blue and Keith felt himself lose himself. His mind started to buzz, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes. Wherever Lance was holding him turned to a pleasant burn and Keith felt his nerves start to electrify.

“Patience baby, I’m going to move so painfully slow, so you feel everything~” He started to thrust ever so slowly. “The way you suck in my cock, the slide of each taunting thrust.” He emphasized this with another thrust. “I’m going to break you apart piece by piece ever so slowly~” His hand came and cupped Keith’s face. “Unravel you and engulf you in such ecstasy you will only know how to say my name.”

Keith couldn’t speak, his body couldn’t form the words. So, he shivered as that gaze seemed to penetrate him. Looking into his thoughts and feelings. Seeing the hurt Keith has been through. Seeing the broken child that thought could never be fixed. Looking past the mask full of anger and resentment to see a human so broken and pleading.

Like that single gaze alone was a tidal wave sent to soothe every pained memory. Every memory that left a scar in Keith’s memory, the burning hatred and the gapping hole that it left.

Those flames of memories that created such pain turned to embers with that gaze. Water fighting fire.

“You deserve better Keith” Lances was quiet, whispering to where only Keith could hear. So gentle and full of emotion not even the shadows of the room could hear. “Allow yourself to feel loved Keith…you don’t have to fight anymore. You don’t have to be afraid anymore”

Lance kissed Keith’s cheek as he saw a tear stray from those amethyst eyes. Keith didn’t know he was crying; he was too far gone. He surrenders himself to him. Now Lance held him in his mercy.

Lance kissed his on the lips softly pouring himself into that kiss. Keith deserved so much more; he saw what he went through. He saw the hurt. He saw his father, saw the scared child, saw every breakdown, every tear shed. Saw the shattered pieces of his soul in those eyes. Saw the loneliness that haunted him with every step. Saw right through the act Keith played to keep people away. He knows that act, he’s starred in that play many times over the past centuries.

Lance didn’t want that for him. Through all the pain and suffering, Lance saw the man Keith could be. It will take time. A lot of time. But Lance would be there with him. They both wouldn’t be alone anymore. Lance will sculpt him back together as much as Keith would bring Lance back together.

Lance thrusted harder as he thought. Kept offering himself to Keith in the most intimate of ways. Lance s thrust started to get a little unsteady as he felt the hot pressure rise in his abdomen. Keith wasn’t far behind, Keith wailed in pleasure as each thrust penetrated him deeper, hitting every right spot.

“Lance Lance l- la-Lance hah ah” Keith’s orgasm hit him full force as he felt something sharp pierce his neck. It stung. It stung and then buzzed into a more of a numbing feeling. He opened his mouth in a silent scream and he grasped lances hair in tight holds as Lance bit into his neck. He clutched harder trying to hold himself to keep grounded. Lance tightened his grip around his waist and lifted him to mold against his body.

Lance never tasted anything like this before. He tasted like the finest wine from his birthplace in Venice. The memories of the sun pooling through the trees and hot summer days filled with warmth and laughter. It’s how he got all of his freckles. How he fell in love with the ocean. With the simple things of life. The sound of his mother’s voice and the juniberries that would only blossom in the spring.

Lance found the simplest of things were always the most precious.

The warmth of Keith’s blood pooled in his mouth, the sweetness and the bitterness mixing into the finest of taste. Lance didn’t want to let go now.

He couldn’t

Keith was his now. If this world can’t see the beauty in him, then Lance will. Lance will be everything he needs and more.

Keith was his.

And he was Keith's.

Keith slowly closed his eyes. It was too much and he……

Finally

Let go

*

Keith jolted awake.

3:47 AM his clock read on the side table by his bed. Keith looked around and sat up quickly. He felt something run down his cheek.

A tear.

Keith quickly shook his head and scrubbed his eyes. For a long moment Keith just sat in his bed, sitting in silence. The silence seemed to ring so loudly. He never minded sleeping alone, he never knew anything different. But that- wait was it a dream? It must have been.

He kept seeing those eyes, that tan skin, his small freckles, his smile, and that gaze. Keith shivered at the memory…or dream?

“UUUGGGH!” Keith fisted his hands in his hair.

The silence ended up overtaking him and he felt so alone. That stupid dream just made him realize how stupid and lonely he was. HE HATED the feeling. DESPISED it. So, he wrapped himself securely around his blanket, shutting his eyes desperately to try and not let any tears escape.

He thought he finally found someone, someone who finally might actually care.

Keith chuckled darkly at the thought.

Who was he kidding, he could never get that. What was he thinking? Idiot…No one could ever love something like him. He was too aggressive and too anti-social. Everyone always found something wrong with him so…

Keith didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. His thoughts haunting him,  
*  
Keith went through the next day just like every other day. He woke up, and usually would eat breakfast, but he wasn’t hungry this morning. He made his way to his 9am to 5pm job with people he didn’t care about and people that didn’t care about him. All just trying to get paid so they can survive and make a living.

Keith slammed the door to his car once he parked in his assigned spot in his apartment complex. He sighed heavily and carried a small grocery bag containing some tomatoes for homemade salad.

He made his way up to the third floor, and on the way, he spotted Pippin. Pippin was his neighbors’ cat, she let him roam around the complex and Keith was often fond of the white cat. The cat was really the closest thing he had to anything showing him love.

Keith leant down and stroked his backside softly. They both sat by his door for a moment. Keith simply looking out to the small town thinking of the man that still haunts him. Pippin simply purring and enjoying the attention he was receiving,

“Alright kitty come on” Keith sat up and with him brought the cat up to him and kissed it on the head gently.

“Go back home now, don’t want Lucy getting lonely” Keith smiled as he set down the cat and entered his apartment.

He set down his grocery bag and went to the fridge. He grabbed his bottle of wine, he hated looking at it, every time he thought of those fucking eyes. But he really just needed some alcohol after today.

He poured himself a glass and set up his salad, making his way to his small dinner table made only for two. It was the smallest one he could find for pretty low price.

A knock suddenly came to the door.

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock on his phone 8:32PM. Who the hell needed him at this hour? It was most likely Lucy. Keith sat up and made his way to the door.

“Can I he-” Keith froze.

Those shining blue ocean eyes sparkled in amusement and that damn smirk that was replaying so much in Keith’s mind, shone brightly. Keith felt nostalgic.

“Hey Kitten”


End file.
